Time Passes
by love-nicolie
Summary: Edward left. Bella became a vampire, but how... A hundred years has pass. Both have come back to Forks. What will happen? Better summary inside. R


Title: Time Passes

Pairings: Edward x Bella

Summary: Post New Moon. Years and Years have past and Edward never checked on Bella. Bella is vampire after an incident in the meadow. A hundred years have passed and she back at Forks. What happens if they were to meet up again? Is Bella the same or does a 100 years later make her change?

Rated: PG to PG-13

How Long: We'll see how longs this goes…

AN: Hey. Please Read and Review! Tell me if this story is worth to continue or its crap. I do enjoy contrive criticism. Have an idea to help the story? Then PM me! Enjoy.

I looked outside the window of my old room. I waited for enough light to appear through the cloudiness of the town of Forks to show that it was morning for regular people to get up. Finally when I thought there was I checked the time.

'_Damn it. It's only 6:24_'

You would think that living for about a hundred years would give you enough patience, but no. At least not for me. This was my life, just waiting. Another night of non-rest and emptiness, soon I would start over in Forks again, as a sophomore in Forks High School. Never once would I think in my early years of being a vampire I would return to this town again to live as a human, but it was home to me. I laughed bitterly at myself. After Charlie and Renee died, I seriously had nothing left. Home was only thing I had left to hold on to my past life. I yearned for it, even though it carried the memories of him. Suddenly I was buried in memories of Ed…him and I. Even though all of the memories were like crappy channels from an old television set. It started from the first time I saw him in cafeteria all the way to last happy memory of being in his house for my birthday party, then rest had to follow. The last memory of him still made want to curl up in ball and cry with the no tears that I had, until there was nothing left of me. However, I didn't. Throughout these non-living years had made me a stronger, yet I still felt the urge that I didn't want to live. The only reason I kept on going in life was because of him and Jacob. Even if he didn't love me, the way I loved…love him, I was sure that he didn't want me dead. His last words rang in my head. Jacob was whole another story. My eyes stung although there were no tears. He died about 20 years ago. I didn't even want to think about, so I quickly got up and slowly started to get ready for school.

I pulled on a simple white blouse threw on a navy blue blazer on with tight, deep blue jean. Put on a golden necklace and ballet flats. I looked in mirror.

'_Even Alice would be proud of me, right now'_ I thought to myself. I never really like fashion, but to keep the memory of Alice with me, I tried to keep up with the fashion styles at that time. As I looked into my reflection, I saw my pallid skin to the contrast of my light wavy, chocolate colored hair and golden eyes. Almost as inhumanly beautiful as the Cullen's'. My eyes flickered to the deep gold of how my eyes were. I taught myself how to hunt animals and not become a monster. I was really proud of myself; I never once drank a human's blood. Actually, human's blood by no means appealed to me. I could even hardly tell apart their scents. So, after becoming a vampire it wasn't difficult to go back to the human world. So that either meant that I was either a total failure to the vampire world or that was my special gift. I always tend to lean towards the special gift. I glance at my watch and saw it already 7:38. I thanked God, the time was going faster.

I walked down the stairs as a normal human would. I never really got into going fast, it would seem that time was taking an eternity for me. The house seemed to scream out loud quietness. My house even felt emptier then it was with Charlie and me. It was just me and no one else. I walked alone on this road of life as a vampire. I thought about the new persona I had to be again. I was going to outsider, yet again in this town. My background story was that I was teen living on her own and I got emancipated from my parents. My parents lived in Seattle and that the court had ruled that I still had live somewhat close to my parents and the court choose Forks. Of course I had to get a lot of fake paperwork, but I got people…

I took a deep breath before I stepped outside and had to pretend that I was some else. The wind was blowing light warm, humid air since it was the last week of August, but yet I still always feel so cold. Not even the sun at times could even warm me up. Nothing would, I always felt frozen and somewhat numb. I walked to my new white Volkswagen bug, got in, pressed shuffle on my i-pod and drove to Forks High School. I really missed my old truck. How it smelled like peppermint and tobacco, and how it roared to life each time. However, I knew I could never get a car like that again. I parked in the almost full student parking lot; many of cars were not expansive cars. My seemed sort of stick out her since it was new. However, there was one that caught my attention. A shiny, luxurious, silver car; it was a Volvo. I quickly parked my car as far as possible. My head started to fill with the possibilities. I shook my head and told myself to get back together.

'_Just because there's a Volvo doesn't mean anything.'_

After I calmed my self down and convinced myself that he wasn't here, I got out of the car. Lucky, I got my schedule a head of time and I walked to my first class just in time. My first class was with Mr. Crowley and the subject was English. I was slight, just slight happy that I would start off with English in the morning, even though we just redoing the stuff I already did for uncountable time already. I walked in the classroom and choose a seat in the back, due to my preference and there happened to be only 2 seats left. Everyone even the teacher, seemed to gawk at me. It was either that I was new kid in town or that I might look like pale freak, but I was use to it. The bell rang. Mr. Crowley snapped out of it and started to get the class' attention.

The door opened…_Oh shiz_.

The door opened to reveal a somber archangel. His height was 6'2, lanky yet still muscular, un-tidy bronzed hair, with the most perfect golden eyes. My memory seemed to not serve him justice at all. The Greek god had come back. It was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. If I could still faint, I would have. Or I would have go breakdown in a corner. How range of emotions washed through me. The strongest was denial. Denial. Denial. As I was having a semi-melt down in my head, I couldn't keep my eyes of him. I couldn't make my move away from him. My eyes drank him up. My brain was thrown against a wall, stomped on, and beat with mixers. Yet I could still recognize he was here, in the same room as me. I…I could deal with this at the moment. It took all of my energy not to jump up and run towards him. I needed to see if he was real. I needed know that he had once loved long ago. While I was lost in mind, the most beautiful voice and the one I could not forget for as long as I lived interrupted the class.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crowley. I had some issues with my family" His voiced reeked with sincerity.

"It's alright. Just take a seat…"

"Edward. Edward Cullen" I tried to hold my gasp that was daring to come out.

Mr. Crowley nodded and pointed him at the last seat in his class…which happened to be right next to mine.

He turned to start walking in the direction of his seat. His eyes locked on to mine.


End file.
